Real Warriors Pass Notes
by Queen of Commas
Summary: What if the Warriors went to school and got bored, just like us? Well, here's the answer: Passing notes! POT & OOTS characters, major spoilers later on. Might turn into a big fat story if there's intrest. Full title: Real Warriors Pass Notes: An Account Of A Not-So-Average School Day. Rated T for language and middle school humor.
1. Homeroom

**Warriors Pass Notes: An account of a Warriors school day.**

Key:

Normal=Narration

_Italics=Notes_

FF Summary: What if the Warriors went to schhool and got bored, like us? Well, here's the answer: Passing notes! POT & OOTS characters, major spoilers later on. Might turn into a big fat story if there's intrest.

I use the first part of their names for the signatures for all charries except Half-Moon, who is just Moon. Also, I usually make Jay-jay blind, but he has to be able to see to write, so instead, he's legally blind, like me. Written with different points of view for each chapter.

Characters Used:

Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Half-moon, Bumblestripe, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Foxleap, Icecloud, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Flametail, ect.

**Homeroom**

Ivypool lounged in homeroom, her feet up on her desk, chewing a stick of gum. She couldn't care less about what the teachers thought, and the bell hadn't rung yet, so she watched in amusement as Brackenfur glared at her from his desk. Ten seconds before the bell rung, she flicked her gum five feet into the trash can. **BRRRRRINGGGG!** A start to another boring day.

Her twin, Dovewing, wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

_Don't get detention! ~Dovey_

She rolled her eyes and replied,

_Alright, I won't. Sheesh. :P ~Ivy_

Their best friends, triplets Blossomfall, Briarlight, and Bumblestripe, sat a ways away, but just close enough so Bumblestripe could lean forward and snatch the note from them. Paralyzed Briarlight added her own plea,

_If you get detention, there won't be anyone to go to drama with me! Bumble has football and Blossom has gymnastics, and I can't roll my wheelchair myself. Please don't get in trouble! ~Briar_

_Don't worry! I'll skip detention if I have to, Briar. You're my best friend! ~Ivy_

_What about me? ~Blossom_

_You too. And Dovey. You're my home __girls__! LOL And Bumble is definitely 1a. ~Ivy_

Before anyone could reply, Brackenfur called them to attention. "Jayfeather is making a speech over the announcements today, so pay close attention!"

Half-moon giggled. It was no secret that she'd had a crush on Jayfeather ever since he had saved her from being attacked by a huge eagle. She had even come up with his pet name: Jay-jay. The legally blind cat never acknowledged it, but he watched Half-moon out of the corner of his eye all day. Several of the cats in their group were trying to pair them up.

The crackly speakers sputtered to life as the overhead projector faded in the image of Jayfeather, looking nervous in his thick glasses.

"Um, hello Lakeview Middle School. As you know, I'm Jayfeather, the school medicine cat in training. Today I'm going to give the daily sp- sp- speech." Poor Jay-jay looked like he was faced with all the pressure of the world. Ivypool sighed in sympathy, knowing the horrors of public speaking.

"I want you all to know that we at the medical office are always here for you. We don't discriminate, we don't spread secrets, and if you ever need sensitive care, we will be fast and direct. However, we have heard reports of injuries not being tended, and kids coming to school with black eyes and broken bones. If you _ever_ need someone to talk to, just drop by the health office. Thank you."

Ivypool knew he was speaking primarily to her, Blossomfall, Tigerheart, and Breezepelt's friends. They all trained with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, and although Jayfeather knew she was really a spy for StarClan, the rest of the school didn't, and so he would treat her like the other DF-goers. She left class with her friends and they trouped over to the production office to find Jayfeather. He was backed into a corner, helpless against Breezepelt and a host of WindClan delinquents.

"I won't help you," he growled, braver against the idiots than the camera. "Now go away."

"I'll be in class soon," she told Dovewing before darting over to Jayfeather with Half-moon right behind her. They stood at his side, glaring down the Neanderthals.

"Aww, little Jay-jay's girlfriends came to save his sorry skin. Isn't that sweet?" Breezepelt sneered.

"Eff you, Breezepelt," Half-moon growled fiercely. "Jayfeather could save himself if he needed to. He just doesn't want to."

"Eff me? I didn't know you felt that way! What a _pleasant_ surprise!" sneered Breezepelt.

Jayfeather leaped in front of Half-moon, shielding her from his half brother. "Leave her out of this, Breezepelt!"

Ivypool tensed her muscles, counting down from ten. _Ten... nine... eight..._

"And you think you could fight me?"

"If I had to!"

_Five... four... three..._

"Alright then, let's go right now!"

_One..._

She leaped, sailing into Breezepelt's side and clawing a rift down his pelt. As they rolled over and over, screeching at each other, Ivypool gasped,

"Run for it!"

They ran. She sprang loose and pelted after them, reaching class just as the bell rang.


	2. Science

**Real Warriors Pass Notes: An Account Of A Not-So-Average School Day**

Key:

Normal=Narration

_Italics=Notes_

FF Summary: What if the Warriors went to school and got bored, like us? Well, here's the answer: Passing notes! POT & OOTS characters, major spoilers later on. Might turn into a big fat story if there's interest.

I use the first part of their names for the signatures for all charries except Half-Moon, who is just Moon. Also, I usually make Jay-jay blind, but he has to be able to see to write! So instead, he's legally blind, like me. Written with different points of view for each chapter.

Characters Used:

Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Half-moon, Bumblestripe, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Foxleap, Icecloud, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Flametail, ect.

**Science**

Hollyleaf sat up straight. This was her favorite class, and her favorite teacher. She would not disappoint. As she figured out the correct balance of chemicals in a certain experiment, a rustling alerted her to the presence of her seatmate.

"What is it, Jayfeather? And why were you late?" she whispered.

In response, he handed her a sheet of paper.

_Got held up by Breezepelt. -Jay_

_Well, what'd he do this time? ~Holly_

_He thought he would give me a hard time about the speech. Ivy and Moon helped me get away. By helped, I mean Moon got in their way, I distracted them, and Ivy jumped Breeze when he wasn't looking. -Jay_

_What an arsehole! Are you ok? ~Holly_

Lionblaze reached between them, grabbed the paper, and weighed in:

_Well, f him! Ivy had the right idea. I'll set him straight. Never f with TC. -Lion_

_WC can't know you're invincible, Lion! ~Holly_

_None of the Clans can. Not even TC. ~Dovey_

_That's dumb. -Jay_

_IK. But it's the only way. ~Holly_

_Besides, do you really think Breeze will leave Jay alone if you fight his battles for him? ~Dovey_

_Agree with Dovey ~Holly_

_Same here. ~Ivy_

_I guess... -Lion_

_Well, how do we get rid of his royal arseness? I'm not going around like a target all the time! I can't believe we're __related__ to him! -Jay_

_We could jump him ~Ivy_

_You already tried that, and he got right back up. I can't do anything- I'm tiny and wear glasses. He'd punch my lights out. Lion could. But like Dove said, that would end in more torment. -Jay_

_TEACHER! ~Holly_

The fivesome hid their paper and faked working hard.

_Holly, which chemical is more dangerous, chlorine or the magnet-y powdery stuff? -Jay_

_I DON'T KNOW YET! PROBABLY CHLORINE! ~Holly_

_Thx -Jay_

_Done! And with 5 till the bell. -Jay_

_Ok, you ready to run to the next class? ~Ivy_

_Ready as I'll ever be. -Jay_

_GO! ~Ivy_


End file.
